


[Art] Flutter Your Wings, Flutter My Heart

by androbeaurepaire



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Batman and Robin barrels in to help, Clark accidentally grow butterfly wings and is generally not having a good time, Fanart, Hurt Clark Kent, Hurt/Comfort, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, Silver Age, fic illustration, rated M for super butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: Sometimes, being a superhero is awesome.Sometimes, it's just really, really weird.This falls under the really, really weird category.-Art prompt and illustration done for the Superbat reverse Bang 2020, Fic and Summary written by butterflyslinky ♥
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	[Art] Flutter Your Wings, Flutter My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterflyslinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/gifts).



> This was the first art prompt I submitted for the SRB 2020, and oh man this has been such an awesome ride ! Thank you immensely to [Butterflyslinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky) for picking up my little idea and going along with my need for Silver Age shenanigans ♥ Please go read [the awesome and super sweet story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897166) they wrote after my little piece of art !

  
Original prompt art submitted back in November, and claimed by [Butterflyslinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky) ♥ I basically self indulged typical comics bonkers-ness and Classic Silver Age World's Finest -Superman, Batman and Robin !  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
_"It was nearing midnight when Bruce heard a ripping sound from the corner. He was on his feet at once, hurrying over as the cocoon split open. He caught Clark as he fell, a new pair of wings on his back. These were a bit smaller than the old ones, a little less bright, but Bruce wasn’t sure if that was just how they would be or if they would grow and deepen in color over time."  
  
-  
_Extra art I did to illustrate that beautiful scene in [the story Butterflyslinky wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897166) ♥  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much again to Butterflyslinky for their patience and for being such a joy to work with !! And thank you to the SRB Mod Squad for hosting such an awesome event once again ♥ Go read the [Flutter My Wings, Flutter My heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897166) fic and give it some love guys ! ♥


End file.
